Dream In A Dream
by jaeminteu
Summary: Biarlah Mark menjadi egois, asal ia dapat memiliki Haechan disisinya. #MarkHyuck


"Chan-ah? Kau serius tidak apa-apa?"

Sudah tujuh kali Jaemin menanyainya seperti itu, dan jawaban Haechan selalu sama.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bohong!"

Jaemin menyela dengan cepat. Matanya mulai memerah. Raut khawatir tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Membuat Haechan berpikir, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Jaemin?

"Kau okay?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu padamu, bodoh! Lihatlah dirimu, Chan-ah. Kau persis seperti mayat hidup."

Haechan menepuk-nepuk wajahnya. Memang sih ia merasa wajahnya semakin menirus. Berat badannya pun turun drastis. Tapi secara fisik dan mental ia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ia mudah merasa lelah, tubuhnya serasa bekerja terus-terusan. Padahal Taeyong bilang ia gemar sekali tidur akhir-akhir ini.

"Katakan sudah berapa lama kau tidak tidur?"

Jaemin memegang dagu Haechan, memaksa anak itu untuk menatap matanya langsung.

"Tidak tidur apanya, kemarin saja aku tidur 12 jam. Bahkan aku merasa terlalu sering tidur akhir-akhir ini."

"Bohong! Katakan itu pada kantong matamu, Chan! Dirimu terlihat seperti orang yang tidak tidur selama tiga hari berturut-turut."

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah berbohong saat ini?"

Haechan balik menatap Jaemin dengan serius. Dan sesungguhnya, enggan Jaemin akui bahwa temannya itu tidak sedang berbohong. Haechan dan Jaemin sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, mustahil menyimpan satu kebohongan di antara mereka.

"Jaemin aku mengantuk. Bangunkan aku jika istirahat telah selesai, okay?"

Jaemin hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Ia tahu Haechan amat kelelahan saat ini, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang tampak lemas. Namun sayangnya ia tidak tahu, apa alasan Haechan menjadi sangat kelelahan.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 _"Eh? Tumben kau datang di jam ini."_

 _"Uhm, Mark aku mengantuk."_ _Mark tersenyum. Mengusak rambut cokelat Haechan dan memberi anak itu ciuman-ciuman ringan di kening._

 _"Tidak ingin bermain bersamaku? Cuacanya sedang bagus di luar."_

 _"No! Aku lelah."_

 _"Kalau begitu kita bisa bermain saja di atas kasur."_

 _Mark menaik-turunkan alisnya, namun sayang Haechan tidak dapat melihatnya. Anak itu terlalu asik membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Mark. Mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk tidur._

 _"Baiklah jika kau memang sedang tidak ingin bermain. Selamat tidur, kesayanganku."_

 _Mark mengeratkan pelukannya pada Haechan. Dalam hati ia berharap, bahwa hal ini dapat berlangsung selamanya._

ㅡㅡㅡ

"HAECHAN!"

Haechan membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Bau obat-obatan menyeruak memasuki indra penciumannya. Tanpa diberitahu, Haechan yakin bahwa kini ia tengah berada di UKS sekolah.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama enam jam. Dan kau masih bilang dirimu baik-baik saja?"

Jaemin terisak. Ada perasaan bahagia menyelimuti hati Haechan. Seperhatian ini kah Jaemin pada dirinya? Ia jadi terharu.

"Mengapa aku disini?" Haechan bertanya.

Ia hendak membenarkan posisi tubuhnya. Namun belum sempat ia terduduk, Jaemin sudah menahannya. Menyuruhnya agar kembali tiduran.

"Penjaga UKS bilang kau butuh istirahat. Ia bahkan menyarankanku untuk membawamu ke dokter. Serius Chan ada apa denganmu sesungguhnya?"

Haechan terdiam. Kelelahan? Setahunya ia tidak pernah melakukan aktivitas yang menyita banyak energi akhir-akhir ini. Paling-paling hanya bermain bersama Mark, mengajari anak itu memasak, atau jalan-jalan keliling kota.

Tunggu. Bukankah terakhir ia tertidur di pelukan Mark? Mengapa tiba-tiba ia berada di UKS sekolahnya?

"Mark? Mark dimana?"

Haechan berkata sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Mencari keberadaan lelaki bersurai pirang yang ia yakini baru saja bersamanya beberapa saat lalu.

Jaemin ikut-ikutan melihat sekelilingnya, namun ia tidak melihat siapapun kecuali Haechan. Sekolah sudah bubar sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan UKS hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Mark? Mark siapa?"

Haechan hendak menjawab namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Wajah Mark dan segala memori tentang Mark yang berada di kepalanya seakan hilang begitu saja. Yang tersisa hanyalah sekelebat bayangan tidak jelas. Seberapa keras Haechan mencoba mengingatnya, hasilnya selalu sia-sia.

"Kau pasti bermimpi, ya?"

Haechan menggeleng. Ia yakin yang ia rasakan tadi bukanlah mimpi. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata.

ㅡㅡㅡ

"Manusia akan melupakan 90% mimpinya lima menit setelah manusia itu bangun."

Jaemin membaca salah satu kalimat dari buku yang ia pegang. Haechan buru-buru mengambil buku itu. Membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau jadi gemar membaca fakta sains seperti ini, Chan?"

Jaemin menatap Haechan dengan heran. Pasalnya sudah sepuluh menit buku yang tadi dibacanya direnggut Haechan, anak itu belum juga mengembalikannya. Jarang-jarang Haechan mau membaca, apalagi buku yang tidak bergambar.

"Kau punya buku yang berhubungan dengan mimpi lagi, Jaem?"

Haechan mengembalikan buku itu dan bergerak menuju lemari Jaemin yang dipenuhi ratusan buku. Jaemin itu kutu buku, ngomong-ngomong. Ia bisa menghabiskan tiga minggu waktu liburannya hanya untuk membaca buku.

Jaemin menggeleng. "Kau tampak tertarik sekali dengan mimpi, ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku merasa memiliki dunia lain di mimpiku. Namun aku hanya dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas beberapa menit setelah bangun tidur. Mungkin benar kata buku itu. Dan anehnya ya Jaem, mimpi itu terasa terus berlanjut."

Haechan menempatkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Jaemin yang tengah tiduran di kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit, kembali berusaha mengingat mimpinya.

Kamar dengan cat biru. Kasur dengan sprei putih gading. Aroma vanilla yang memabukan. Dan yang paling penting, sosok laki-laki yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya.

Semua itu membuat Haechan ingin segera pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Chan? Kau melamun?"

Haechan menggeleng. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan membenarkan bajunya yang sedikit terlipat. Ia juga menyisir rambut coklatnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Memastikan bahwa penampilannya terlihat baik saat pulang nanti.

"Jaemin, aku pulang dulu, ya? Aku lelah, ingin tidur."

Jaemin menahan tangannya, sebelum anak itu benar-benar pergi.

"Chan, berjanjilah untuk bangun."

Suatu anggukan dan senyum dari Haechan sudah cukup meyakinkan Jaemin bahwa sahabatnya tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 _"Mark kau mau makan apa sih memangnya?"_

 _Mereka kini sedang berada di supermarket. Ini semua karena Mark yang ribut minta dimasaki oleh Haechan. Padahal lelaki tersebut tidak memiliki satu bahan makanan pun di apartemennya._

 _Aku ingin makan kau saja, bisa tidak?"_

 _Haechan_ _memutar bola matanya. Jengah. Kapan otak Mark Lee bersih dari hal-hal kotor, sih?_

 _"Cepat! Aku sudah lapar."_

 _"Yasudah, buatkan aku ramen saja, ya?"_

 _"Sialan tahu gitu aku tidak usah pusing-pusing memikirkan bahan makanan!"_

 _Haechan menggerutu lalu mengambil empat bungkus ramen yang kebetulan berada di hadapannya._

 _"Hehe, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Mukamu jelek."_

 _Awalnya Haechan ingin marah. Namun ketika satu ciuman mendarat di bibir pinknya, anak itu justru tersipu malu._

 _"Kau semakin cantik."_

 _"Berhenti bicara omong kosong! Cepat bayar sana."_

 _Haechan tidak tahu bahwa empat bungkus ramen yang tadi dibelinya bisa terasa begitu nikmat._

 _Mungkin benar kata orang, jika kita sedang lapar, maka apapun makanannya akan terasa nikmat, bukan?_

 _Namun Haechan yakin bukan itu alasannya._

 _Mark Lee, lelaki itu yang membuat ramennya terasa begitu spesial._

ㅡㅡㅡ

"Chan bangun! Astaga kerjaanmu ini hanya tidur, tidur, dan tidur, ya?!"

Haechan mengerjapkan matanya. Pukul 06.42. Persetan dengan mimpinya, ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Ia harus sampai ke sekolah sesegera mungkin.

"Waw tenang, okay? Mengapa kau tampak buru-buru begitu? Lebih baik sarapan dulu saja bersamaku."

Taeyong ㅡkakaknya, berbicara sambil menyiapkan dua piring nasi goreng. Baunya amat menggugah selera, namun bisa-bisa ia terkena detensi jika sarapan dulu bersama Taeyong. Lagipula ia tidak merasa lapar, rasanya ia baru saja makan sekitar sejam yang lalu.

"Aku sudah telat ke sekolah, hyung!"

"Sekarang hari Sabtu, Chan. Kau kan libur?"

Haechan terdiam, meratapi kebodohannya.

"Sekarang ayok makan! Sudah kusiapkan."

Taeyong menarik adiknya itu ke meja makan, hingga kini mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan.

"Kau tidak makan, Chan?"

"Aku kenyang, kumakan nanti siang saja, ya?"

"Jangan konyol kau sudah tidak makan sejak kemarin siang!"

"Hyung aku makan!"

"Kapan?"

Haechan terdiam. Ia sendiri tidak dapat menjawabnya. Namun entah mengapa ia yakin sekali kalau dirinya sudah makan baru-baru ini. Terbukti dari dirinya yang merasa kenyang.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Chan. Lihatlah tubuhmu yang semakin kurus. Dan kantung matamu, kau ini tidur terus tapi punya kantung mata seperti orang yang tidak pernah tidur! Sekarang makan, aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

Mual. Baru satu sendok dan dirinya sudah merasa mual.

Haechan bergegas menuju wastafel, memuntahkan nasi goreng tersebut.

"Hyung! Sungguh aku tidak bisa makan."

Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue. Taeyong menyodorkannya segelas air putih dan langsung ia terima. Bisa Haechan lihat Taeyong menatapnya dengan khawatir, persis seperti Jaemin kemarin. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini orang selalu menatapnya seperti itu, sih? Haechan merasa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Nanti sore kita ke dokter, okay? Kau bisa istirahat dulu di kamarmu."

Haechan mengangguk. Ia ingin kembali tidur dan melanjutkan mimpinya.

Entahlah, Haechan merasa bahwa kehidupannya di alam mimpi terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Walau ia tidak tahu pasti, seperti apa alam mimpinya tersebut.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 _"Kukira kau akan kembali nanti malam?"_

 _Mark tersenyum. Satu tangannya mengusak rambut Haechan, dan tangannya yang lain membawa anak itu ke dalam pelukannya._

 _Haechan tidak menolak, ia bahkan sudah membalas pelukan Mark._

 _"Hmmm, kurasa aku merindukanmu."_

 _"Tsk. Mana bisa kau mengingatku di duniamu yang lain?"_

 _"Duniaku yang lain?"_

 _Senyum Mark semakin lebar. Ia tahu ingatan Haechan akan dunia aslinya mulai memudar. Persis seperti mimpi, setelah lima menit Haechan akan kehilangan 90% ingatannya akan Taeyong, Jaemin, dan hal-hal lain yang tidak Haechan temukan di alam mimpinya._

 _"Bi_ _sakah aku bersikap egois?"_

 _Mark melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Haechan dengan tatapan nanar._

 _"Egois? Kau sama sekali tidak egois, Mark."_

 _"Kau tidak mengerti."_

 _Yang lebih tua mengusak rambutnya. Ia ingin bersama Haechan terus, selamanya. Namun ia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh egois. Haechan memiliki dunianya sendiri, dan ia tidak mungkin memaksa Haechan untuk meninggalkan itu semua._

 _"J_ _angan tinggalkan aku."_

 _"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu."_

 _"Kau selalu meninggalkanku."_

 _Haechan benar-benar tidak paham atas segala ucapan Mark. Setahu dirinya, ia terus berada di sisi Mark selama 24 jam, setiap hari._

 _Mark terisak. Untuk pertama kalinya, Haechan melihat Mark menangis._

 _"Hei hei mengapa menangis?"_

 _Diusapnya pipi Mark lembut. Ditambah dengan satu kecupan ringan di bibir. Haechan berharap itu semua dapat membuat perasaan Mark membaik._

 _"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku?"_

 _"Ya! Berjanji."_

 _Jari kelingking mereka bertautan. Setelahnya, Haechan kembali menghambur ke pelukan Mark. Hingga kini ia dapat mencium aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Mark. Sungguh memabukan._

 _"Hm Markㅡ"_

 _Haechan sempat akan melepaskan pelukannya pada Mark ketika suara-suara aneh menggema di pikirannya. Namun Mark menahannya, pelukannya malah terasa semakin erat. Seolah melarang Haechan untuk pergi._

 _"Abaikan, Chan-ah. Abaikan saja hal-hal tidak jelas yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang. Hanya fokus padaku, okay? Lambat laun semua itu akan menghilang."_

 _"Tapi hyung, seseorang terus memanggil namaku."_

 _"Jangan di dengar! Sudah kubilang, fokus saja padaku, kan?"_

 _Haechan mengangguk. Lumatan yang Mark berikan di bibir berhasil menarik seluruh atensi miliknya._

 _Mark tahu yang ia lakukan itu salah._ _Namun biarkan ia menjadi egois, jika ia dapat memiliki Haechan disisinya._

 _Selamanya._

 _ㅡㅡㅡ_

 **END**

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

 **Hayo? Bingung tidak? Aku coba nulis genre fantasi tapi kenapa jadi gak jelas gini ya?**

 **Jadi aku mikirnya kalau Haechan itu punya dua dunia. Kalau di dunia asli dia tidur, maka ia bakal masuk ke dunia mimpi. Nah di dunia mimpi dia kan enggak tidur, fisiknya terus-terusan bekerja. Jadi dia bisa ngerasain lelahnya.**

 **Makanan juga gitu. Dia cuma bisa ngerasain kenyangnya aja, padahal tubuhnya enggak bener-bener makan. Kan dia makannya di alam mimpi/?**

 **Aduh gimana sih aku jadi bingung jelasinnya HAHA. Pokoknya aku serahin aja ke kalian mau nafsirinnya gimana, dan mau buat endingnya gimana.**


End file.
